ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mecha-Spider
Mecha-Spider is an American superhero comic book series, being published by since TBD 2016. Synopsis The series follows Harriet Parker, the teenage daughter of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. She soon learns that she is Spider-Man's daughter and becomes a vigilante out to stop crime and to honor him. Characters Main *'Harriet Parker/Mecha-Spider' - Peter and Gwen's geeky daughter who becomes a vigilante to honor her father and uses tech to fight crime. Supporting *'Peter Parker' - Harriet's genius and nice father who used to be Spider-Man until he decided to settle down and live a normal life, continuing to work as a photographer at the Daily Bugle. *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Parker (née Stacy)' - Harriet's caring mother who often worries about her safety and tries to be sure that she doesn't get into major danger, especially due to her near-death experience when younger. *'Capt. Miles Morales' - the captain of the New York Police Department who is an old friend of Peter and TBD. *'Anya Morales (née Corazon)' - Miles's wife who TBD. *'Jaiden Jameson' - John Jameson's girly daughter who is Harriet's best friend and one of the few people who knows that she is Mecha-Spider. *'Aaron Thompson' - Flash Thompson's rather nice son who Harriet fawns over and is unaware of her secret identity, often showing some affect for her as well. *'Ayesha Morales/Arachnid' - Miles and Anya's shy daughter who tries to TBD. *'Michael Connors' - Curt and Martha Connors' brainiac son who develops some respect for Harriet due to TBD. *'Bartholomew "Bart" Parker/White Spider' - a mysterious vigilante who is Harriet's half-brother thanks to his mother TBD, being out to TBD. *'Marcus Hardy/Black Cat' - Felicia Hardy's sneaky son who often teases Harriet while trying to TBD. *'Elizabeth "Betty" Brant' - the calm editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who, unlike her predecessor, trusts Mecha-Spider and believes that she's a true hero, similar to how she trusted her father. * Guest *'Lily Murdock/Dare' - Matt Murdock and Karen Page's blind daughter who TBD. *'The Avengers', consisting of: **'Howard Rogers/American Warrior' - Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter's patriotic son who leads the New Avengers and TBD. **'Adriana Stark/Iron Woman' - Tony Stark and Pepper Potts' tough daughter who provides help to Harriet by TBD. **'Phillip Banner/The Incredible Hulk' - Bruce Banner and Betty Ross' rather ditzy son who TBD. **'Borr Thorson' - Thor Odinson and Jane Foster's naïve son who TBD. **'Cassandra "Cassie" Lang/The Wasp' - Scott Lang's biological and Hope Pym's adoptive nerdy daughter who TBD. **'Melissa Barton/Archer' - Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff's personality daughter who TBD. **'Maria Lawson/Captain Marvel' - Mar-Vell and Carol Danvers' militant daughter who TBD. *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Armadeus Fury' - Nick Fury's rather strict son who leads the organization and TBD. **'Comd. Mike Hill' - TBD **'Kitrina Morse/Mockingbird' - TBD *'X-Men', consisting of: **'Anthony Howlett/Wolverine' - James Howlett/Logan's stealthy son who TBD. **'Georgia Summers/Phoenixclops' - Scott Summers and Jean Grey's personality daughter who TBD. **'Gordon LeBeau/Gambler' - Remy LeBeau and Anna Marie D'Ancanto's greedy son who TBD. ** *'The Fantastic Four', consisting of: **'Franklin Richards/Fantastic' - Reed Richards and Sue Storm's personality son who TBD. **'Valeria Richards/Invisible Woman' - Reed Richards and Sue Storm's personality daughter who TBD **'Mina Storm/Human Torch' - Johnny Storm's laid-back daughter who TBD. **'Mark Grimm/The Thing' - Ben Grimm and Alicia Masters' tough son who TBD. *'Georgia Wilson/Deadette' - Wade Wilson and Vanessa Carlysle's jokester daughter who TBD. Antagonists *'Andre Brock/Death' - Eddie Brock and Anne Weyling's estranged son who gains a symbiote similar to his parents' and is out to kill Harriet. *'Harold "Harry" Osborn/Blood Goblin' - Peter's corrupt former best friend who turned against him after his father's death and discovering he's Spider-Man, being now a Goblin-like psychopathic criminal, like his father, being one of Harriet's arch-enemies. **'Mary Jane Osborn (née Watson)' - Harry's now cruel wife who used to be Gwen's friend until Peter married her, now wanting to help her husband with his Goblin business. *'Michelle Fisk' - the calculating heir to the Fisk crime syndicate who despises Mecha-Spider for ruining her TBD. *'Jennifer "Jenny" Octavius/Octopus' - Otto Octavius' genius and vengeful daughter who TBD. *'Sergei Kravenoff/Kraven the Hunter' - an older and disgraced hunter who after TBD. *'Avery Chance/Syren' - an old foe from Peter's past who claims to be his only and true lover and is out to TBD. *'Alicia Redd/Jumper' - a party animal student who ends up as a criminal hungry for fun, even if it implies forcing TBD. *'Donald "Don" Dillon/Electro' - Max Dillon's jerky son who TBD. *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' - TBD *'Misaka Li/Ms. Negative' - Martin Li's dangerous daughter who gains TBD. *'Martin Wallis/Hail' - a disgraced weatherman who turns into TBD. *'Paul Harris/Longlegs' - an idiotic thug who TBD. *'Charles Beck/Mysterio' - Quentin Beck's crazy son who TBD. *'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' - TBD * Issues #''/With Great Powers/'' - After Peter Parker retired, Harriet Parker learns that TBD. #''/It's Hail/'' - TBD #''/Queen Me/'' - TBD # # # # # # # Spin-offs *''New Avengers'' *''The Brand New X-Men'' Trivia *This comic is set in an alternate reality where the Green Goblin failed to kill Gwen and she eventually married Peter instead of Mary Jane. As a result, Mary Jane marries Harry instead. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas